Bella: Volturi Guard
by he-doesnt-have-a-nose. 'gasp
Summary: Bella was found dieing in an alleyway in Italy by Jane, who changed her into a vampire. Now she's part of the Volturi Guard, but when a common enemie brings the Cullen's to Volterra will she find love in the strange vampire Edward? All the usual pairings.
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT! **This isn't a cross over, but later on Damon, Stefan, and Elena from the vampire diaries will show up. P.S. I think Jane would be a really nice person if anybody took the time to get to know her. Just saying. **

**Disclaimer- I Don't Own Twilight, if I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fic I would be writing a return series where Nessi was the main character. **

**كككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككك**

**I heard a swift knocking on my door before it was thrown open. In the frame of the door stood my best friend Jane. She was a small little thing, she had been turned when she was only 15, but I knew better than to underestimate her, especially when she had that evil glint in her eye. Like she did right now. "Bella Marie Volturi, it has been raining for three days strait and you still haven't come outside with me yet. If you don't put on some rain boots right this instant I will get Felix and Demetri to drag you outside!" I grinned at her and reached under my bed to grab my rain boots. **

**I didn't really feel like going out side, but it rarely rained in Volterra for **_**one**_** day, let alone three, so I might as well enjoy it. Plus it might take my mind off of things. We walked through the tunnels that, led into the unused catacombs, that led to the forest. Jane started laughing and I looked over at her, "Giovanna," her laughing stopped and she glared at me, she hated when I used her Italian name, the only person she never reprimanded was Aro, "what's so funny?" She rolled her eyes and said, "I was just remembering when I first brought you here and you kept getting lost in the catacombs." I smiled at the memory.**

_**Flashback**_

_**How did I manage to lose Jane again? It really wasn't that hard to follow her, especially since I was a VAMPIRE! But to be fair to myself her scent was in every corridor, apparently she spent a lot of time down here. I sighed as I came to another dead end. I would never find my way out of this mess.**_

_**End Flashback **_

**We finally reached the woods where Alec and Corin were waiting. Alec was Jane twin brother and Corin was her husband. I teased them all the time about it too. Physically she was only 15 and he was only 16, but I guess that hadn't stopped them from getting married. Jane walked up to Corin and kissed him lovingly on the cheek. It was a real treat for him to be able to be outside with us while it was raining. We all had special powers and his was controlling the weather. A completely amazing gift, but the drawback was, when he was human he had anemia, although no one knew that's what it was while he was human, It cause's him to get really "sick" when he used his powers. **

**Sometimes when a storm front would move in he would make it stall over us, so we could have a couple of days of freedom, not bound by the sunlight, but I knew he would pay for it later. So did Jane because she raised a delicate hand to his face and asked, "Are you alright?" He nodded and kissed her, which earned him a hiss from Alec, "Okay I know you and my sister do way worse things than kiss in your room, but please don't even kiss her in front of me, I would like to keep my sanity." **

**I cracked up and walked over to Alec, "Want to go for a walk?" We ran off into the forest and stopped when we knew Jane and Corin wouldn't be able to hear us anymore. Alec grabbed my hand and pulled down to rest against a tree, "Bella what's wrong? You've been really down lately." I sighed I knew Alec would be the one to realize how upset I was. "Alec do you ever feel lonely?" he cocked his head in confusion, "Why would I ever feel lonely I live in a castle full of people." **

**I shook my head, "No, I mean do you ever feel like you're missing something? Like there's a hole in you're chest that just wont go away, and you can't figure out what to do about it?" Alec hugged as I started to dry sob, "Bella it will be fine don't worry, everything will work out." I nodded into his shoulder but I didn't believe him. **

**كككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككككك**

**CONTEST TIME!**

I want your suggestions for who the Villain should be in this fan fic!

The Rules:

It cant be a Cullen!

Can't be a member of the Volturi!

Can't be Victoria!

You have until May 29th to send my your ideas, and I'll announce the winner that same day on my next post. So get creative and show me what you got!

P.S. sorry about the super cheesy "do you ever feel like your missing something." conversation between Alec and Bella, but it had to be done. Also this is strictly a Bella/Edward story, sorry if I made it seem like Bella/Alec.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I decided to go ahead and post chapter 2. The winners are… Rosejoanna and Junosphere! I figured everyone that was going to give suggestions already had, and I really need to get started on ch. 3 If you have an idea thought and still want to send, please do! But only before 5/29/10!

I don't own Twilight or Divine Image by: William Blake, I really like him so if you're into poetry look him up if you don't already know him!

POV Edward

I threw my backpack into my room and slammed the door. Today had been rough at school. Jasper almost killed someone, and we had to take him home before he did, which drew attention to us, and I had to act extremely human all day. Plus Carlisle has been hiding something from me all week, and I was desperate to know what it was. I knew he would tell me in time, but I wanted that time to be now! I know I sound like a child but can you really blame me for wanting to know this, the only time he ever hides something from me is when its really important.

I walked down the stairs to help comfort Jasper, when Esme passed me on the stairs. _Son it's going to be fine, he'll tell you eventually. _I nodded and continued down the stairs. Suddenly I heard Alice let out a high pitched squeal, and I caught the end of her vision. It was of a stone castile, that had intimidating gargoyles on it. Great, we're going to Italy.

Later

Alice already told everyone that we're going to visit the Volturi, but the real question was why. That's why every member of the Cullen Coven was sitting in the dinning room when Carlisle got home. I heard his thoughts from the moment he pulled up, but I figured he would want to explain himself, so I kept quiet. He entered the room and sat down at the head of the table. "I've heard that a rebellion is rising in Seattle."

POV Bella

I knocked on Jane and Corin's bedroom door and waited for Jane to come open it. When she finally did I cringed from the very pungent smell of venom. Because of Corin's anemia after he would use his powers his venom glands would act up and he would produce way more venom than he actually needed. The extra venom would seep into his skin and cause him to rip pieces of this body off to stop the burn.

When ever he got sick like this I would go out of town and slaughter a human. I squeezed every last drop of blood out of them into plastic milk jugs. Corin needed to drink a lot of blood in order to stay sane. Jane quickly grabbed the plastic out of my hand and ran over to their bed. Corin raised up a little bit at the smell of blood and Jane brought it to his lips to help him drink.

Most of the vampiric world thought Jane was a heartless, evil, 15 year old girl, who liked to hurt other people for fun. Really she was a sweet girl who had a horrible human life, and it wasn't because of some vital flaw on her part, like some vampires I know. (*cough* Heidi *cough*) I walked over and helped Jane hold Corin up, while also wiping venom/sweat off his forehead. Poor thing. He was only 16 when he almost died. Good thing Jane was there.

_Flashback_

Jane and I were in a small village at the bottom of Italy. She thought it was vital that I learn how to hunt even though our food was brought to us by the brunette bimbo, Heidi. "Alright Isabella," Jane was still uncomfortable calling me by my nickname Bella. The only real friend she had ever had before was her brother Alec, and she had a really a really hard time coming to terms with the fact that I was her friend. "Close your eyes and smell the air." I did as she instructed and almost instantly regretted it.

I could smell someone in the wood not to far from here, but whoever the person was had some of the most unappealing blood I had ever smelled. Jane's eyes flew open and she was racing through the woods. I followed her wondering if she was really going to eat that unappetizing person. We came to a boy, about the same age as Jane, that was laying on the forest floor dieing. Jane kneeled beside him, while I took in his appearance.

He had brown hair that had a slight curl to the ends and brown eyes, with huge bags under them. He coughed and blood came out of his mouth. I could tell something was wrong with the boys blood by the color of it and how it smelled. Jane pulled his head into her lap, and stroked his hair. He groaned and looked up at her with confusion, "Are you and Angel? Or a demon? Your as pale as the moon, with hair to match, I wouldn't be surprised if you have wings and I just can't see them… But you're eyes… they remind me of coals, coals that haven't fully cooled yet."

"Then every man, of every climb,

That prays in his distress,

prays to the human form divine:

Love, Mercy, Pity, Peace."

This boy recited Jane's favorite poem to her and he truly looked like he meant every word he said. I could tell by the look on Jane's face that if she could she would cry. I had never seen her like this. She bent down and whispered to him, "Boy, I am not an angel or a demon although most think that I am straight from hell, but I can give you everything that you could ever want if you want me to."

He looked at her with a strange face and said, "Angel, could you give me Health?" Jane smiled and said, "Boy, I could give you eternal health." He nodded at her, and she bit down on his neck as gently as she could. He started screaming soon after.

_End Flashback_

I knew why Jane tried to spend every waking minute she could with him while he was sick. She hadn't kept her promise. I knew it ate her up inside. That's one of the reasons I vowed never to fall in love. You end up making promises you can't keep, and it kills you that you can't keep them. But it didn't matter I mean what are the odds I'll fall in love? I'm a vampire on the Volturi guard. When ever I meet someone outside of Volterra, I have to kill them. "Jane, Bella," Alec called through the door, "Aro wants to meet everyone in the dinning room, and before you ask, no Jane, Corin doesn't have to come."

**Contest PT.2**

_Alec is all alone!_ whoever can guess who he ends up with by 6/18/10 will be put as a character in this story.

You also get to chose who you want to be out of these three options:

1. Volturi Guard member

2. Part of the Denali Coven

3. A bad guy!

So send me your guesses! If more than one person gets it right then everyone who did will be put in.

Hint: the person who ends up with Alec's side of the story is about to be told! On the 5th of June!


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I have a few things I've neglected to say that I'm going to say now. **

1. For the Alec contest you can submit more than one answer as long as you don't send the same one over and over again.

2. I'm going on vacation on 6/4/10 for about two weeks so I won't be able to post. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up a couple of days after I get back. I'm not going to post much after this chapter unless I get more reviews from people who aren't regulars. So enjoy and I _might_ have a few more chapters up soon.

I don't own twilight.

POV Bella 

Jane and I followed Alec up to the main floor where all our "business" was carried out. I really hoped we weren't going to kill someone today, but it wasn't feeding day, (A/N Gosh, that sounds bad. Sorry to anyone who might have gotten offended by that term.) so I didn't really know what to expect. I looked over at Jane who was getting her game face on. It was quite funny to watch.

I giggled and Jane shot me a glare. I looked away and shuttered. The only time me and Jane ever got into a fight, she used her powers on me. Two words, Holy shit. It was the worst feeling I had ever had, and I knew Jane felt really bad about it but it showed the rest of the guard that if she could do that to her best friend, she would have no problem doing it to them.

We entered the mahogany doors and got into our ranks. We were basically in a arrow (Þ) shape a few feet in front of Aro's place. Renata took the head of the diamond because she was Aro's physical guard. Next was Jane and Alec, then Me and Demetri, then Heidi and Corin, Chelsea and Afton, and lastly Felix and Santiago.

Aro smiled at us and said in a pleasant voice, "My children, I have just received a letter from the Cullen's and they wish to come visit us. They will be here in a couple of days and I expect every one to be on their best behavior." I could almost feel everyone's excitement. Vampires hadn't visited us as long as I joined the guard, and everyone was happy to have guest especially such interesting one's.

Jane told me about the Cullen's, and she really liked them. She said that they fed of animals, and that their eyes were gold, instead of our blood red. They fit in with humans, and they acted like a family instead of friends. "Master," Jane said, "how long will they be staying with us?" Aro smiled and said, "I have no idea Jane dear, In fact I'm not even sure why their visiting."

I knew Jane would have questions because she loved the Cullen's, of course they didn't know that but I did. Jane once told me that she wished she had a father like Carlisle when she was human. Sometimes I was sure she wished she had a father like Carlisle now. That was the main reason I couldn't wait to meet him and his family.

Aro dismissed us and we went back to Jane's room. When we got there Corin was "asleep" so I asked Jane to tell me more about the Cullen's. I knew she was Aro's favorite and he told her almost everything. Jane smiled and said, "Well I've already told you all I know about Carlisle, but I will tell you what I know about his family.

"He has a son named Edward, who he turned around 1920. He's seventeen and can read minds. Next is his wife Esme, I heard that she is a really kind woman, but that she doesn't have any powers. After that he turned a girl named Rosalie, she suppose to be really beautiful, like Heidi beautiful. Her mate is a bear of a man named Emmett. The last to members of his family are Alice and Jasper. Apparently one day they showed up on his door step and asked when they could move in. Alice is physic and Jasper can change you're emotions

Corin started to show signs of life again, so I decided to give the two some privacy. As I walked into my room I tried to process the information. Carlisle and Esme seemed like fantastic…people? I wasn't really excited for Rosalie, one Heidi was enough. Emmett sounded _very_ scary. I had I feeling that I would get along with Alice and Jasper. But Edward…I didn't know about.

Would he be able to read my mind? What was he like? Did he act like a teenager or a man? He was turned about the same time as me, but I had always been mature for my age. "Edward." I said testing the name with my mouth. It was foreign, too foreign, "Alice." I said, her name sounded comforting. No I don't think I'll like this Edward.

Okay please review and I'll put ch.4 up in the next couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight.

POV Edward

I sighed. I had my eyes closed and was pretending to sleep. Airplanes suck. _Edward,_ I heard Alice think tensely, _how's he doing? _I frowned lightly. Jasper always had problems around humans, but being in an airplane didn't help him at all. I heard Alice's small sigh as she thought, _keep me posted. _Alice was worried about her husband, but she couldn't focus on him to much. She had to keep monitoring the future to see what would happen when we got to Volterra. Which meant she put me in charge of her husband.

He's thoughts weren't really that bad just the occasional, _oh, she smells good,_ or the, _her veins are very flattering to her with that shirt on. _Sometimes, if I didn't know any better I would say he was gay. What I had to look out for though was him visualizing killing someone. Every now and then he would start to picture himself biting the little 7 yr. old girl across the isle, but he would catch himself. As positive as I was trying to be I also knew that if he hadn't feed right before we got on the plane he would have already bitten the little girl.

Alice got sucked up into another vision, and I tried to pay attention to it and Jasper at the same time. It wasn't very hard, but I couldn't let myself slip even slightly, or we could end up having to kill everyone on this plane. I shuddered lightly. Not a good mental image at all. Jasper was fine though so hopefully nothing would happen.

Alice's vision involved Jane, the meanest of the Volturi Guard, and herself sitting in what would be Alice's temporary room, painting each others finger nails. That's funny, the wall color is the same as her room at home. Thiers also a blob on the floor. Probably a person, that might or might not be there. They were giggling and joking with one another. Hmm, Jane has feelings after all.

The plane started to descend slightly and I knew we only had a few more minuets on this retched plane. We pulled to a stop and people started getting their things together. My family was one of the first off the plane, we hid in the shadows and waited for our car to pull up. It was a yellow 911 turbo and it had illegally dark tinted windows. Alice squealed, she really loved this car. We got in started our drive to Volterra, where hopefully things would turn out all right.

POV Bella 

The Cullen's are being led up to the dinning room by Felix, I could almost taste the excitement in the air. Even Marcus seemed to be experiencing feelings. I was finally going tot meet vampires besides the one who lived in Volterra. Felix opened the door and the Cullen's strode in. The first was a man who looked like he was in his early twenties, he had light blond hair and a kind face. Carlisle.

The next was a woman about the same age as doctor Cullen with caramel hair and I light smiling face. His wife Esme. The next was a tall blonde girl with hair that waved to mid-back. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, and also the coldest. Rosalie. Right behind her was a man about the same size and shape of a bear with brown hair. Emmett.

After Emmett was a man with slender build, but by the scars on his arms he looked dangerous, nothing like the doctor. Jasper perhaps? Right behind him, so close and small I almost missed her was a girl with short black hair that was in spikes and a happy look to her. Alice.

Behind her was Edward. I just knew. He had bronze hair and he was smaller than his brothers, but no less handsome, his butterscotch eyes made him look even more striking. Not like me with my red eyes, nothing like me, but like an angel, pure but not, all at the same time.

POV Edward (Again)

When I entered I quickly scanned the thoughts of everyone there. Good. Nothing Hostile, Aro jumped out of his chair and greeted Carlisle with a hug, "Ah, my friend it has been too long! I hope like has treated you well?" Carlisle nodded and said, "Yes, Aro it has. This is my Family, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward."

Aro nodded enthusiastically at them, "Welcome to Volterra! I have a few new members that you won't remember Carlisle, Corin." A boy that was about 16 nodded his head in a friendly way, I noticed how Jane was suddenly on hyper aware. Eww. The 15 yr. old has a husband. " Isabella." Aro said the last name, and a soft looking girl ducked her head in response. Wow, she was pretty. Dark Mahogany hair, she looked sweet. Something in my head just screamed at me _MATE_! Then she raised her head again and I saw her eyes. Red, Blood Red. Suddenly she didn't seem so soft anymore.

I concentrated on her mind, maybe she really was sweet, she just didn't know any other way to hunt. _Nothing. _Then I realized that it wasn't her mind that said that but mine. I couldn't hear her. Not at all. Was that her power? Did she even have a power of was she just dumb? I highly doubted that she was dumb though. She looked intelligent, and the Volturi wouldn't have a stupid girl in their Guard. I have to know her.

Alice's face when blank and I saw her vision. Me and Bella in my meadow. My meadow in Forks, and her eyes weren't red, but a light gold. I clenched my jaw. No, I didn't care if her eyes were gold or not she wasn't coming to Forks. It was dangerous. Nomads passed through a lot and some of them didn't like the Volturi and would give anything to kill one of their guard without being worried about prosecution. Plus she would expose us, after so much human blood she wouldn't be able to stop from killing one when she was thirsty so soon after she started drinking animal blood.

Wait, who am I kidding? Sure I thought she was pretty but we were most likely only going to be friends or she was only visiting Alice and she just happened to get stuck with me. Then Alice had another vision, it was of me and her in my room, on a large gold sheeted bed doing…Is Isabella suppose to bend like that! If I were human my face would have turned scarlet. Alice really didn't need to see that vision.

Okay please review and don't forget to send more ideas about Alec!

Hint: It's not Heidi or Tanya


	5. AN

Okay I just thought I would remind everyone that in a few days in going on vacation so I won't be able to post. I'm **not **giving up on the story, there jus wont be another chapter for about 10 days. When I get back I'll put up an extra special one for you guys!

_**PLUS! Sent in you Alec guesses, so far nobody got it right. **_


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, sorry this chapter took so long I though I had already wrote ch. five so I wrote ch. Six instead. Opps. Sonya Won the Alec contest, so please message me and will discuss you're characters details.

You'll meet Alec's Mate and several other soon to be important characters in the next chapter.

POV Bella 

I saw Edward give me a strange look, so I raised my eyebrows at him. So what if I'm plain for a vampire? Doesn't mean you should be mean. Not everyone can be gorgeous like him. I felt a sudden irrational anger posses me. Who did he think he was? He didn't have the right to be judging me like that. So From what I know about him he can read minds all the time unless, someone like me, blocks him. I know how to lower my shield, so if his power works the way I think it does, then if I lower my shield I should be able to "talk" to him.

I forced my shield to go down and I thought to him in the Angriest voice I could muster, _Edward Cullen, I swear to god if you keep staring at me like that you're time in Volterra will be absolute misery. _

I saw he's eye's widen marginally and I smiled at him. Not a friendly nice to meet you smile but a Jane smile, one that promised pain. I snapped my shield back in place and he looked down to the floor, looking utterly ashamed. Good. I know I can be punished for threatening him, the Cullens are our Guest and they must be treated as such, but man it felt good to stick up for myself. When I was human I would have never threatened a man before. Especially on like him.

POV Edward 

I stared at Isabella after Alice's vision. I'm going to have sex with her. Sometime in the near future. I tried not to but I ended up looking her up and down anyway. I couldn't really make out her curve's because of the standard Volturi robes, but I didn't need to, I already saw them in Alice's vision. Her face I looked more closely at. She had to be stunning in her human life. Perfect eyebrows, perfect check bones, perfect everything, and not in the Barbie way like Rosalie and Heidi, but the natural way.

_Edward has a Girlfriend, Edward has a Girlfriend, _Alice Teased.I was just about to roll my eyes at her when I heard a sharp, beautiful commanding voice in my head, _Edward Cullen, I swear to god if you keep looking at me like that you're time in Volterra will be absolute misery. _I looked down, ashamed. Great she just caught me checking her out.

Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "Aro this isn't just a social visit. We've heard a rumor of a plot against you and you're Guard." Aro nodded, "Yes, I heard it from you're thoughts earlier, thank you for warning us. I have to ask though are you sure this newborn army posses enough of a threat that we need to gather our allies?" Carlisle looked grave when he responded, "Yes, the last information I got before I came is that there's at least thirty of them." the entire guard snapped their head in Aro's direction.

POV Bella 

This changes things quite a bit. I few newborns, twenty even, we can handle with no problem, but thirty. It's a good thing we have friends, and even with that some of us will die. I cast my eye's around the room, who won't be returning after this battle? I lock eye's with Edward Cullen and for I moment I forget about his insulting actions earlier. I hope none of his family is killed. They deserve to live more than us, who treat humans like food, nothing more.

Our eating habits have bother me for a long time, and I've wondered if we should be punished for what we've done. I guess this newborn army is our punishment. If anyone one should die it should be us in the Guard. We know what we signed up for. Edward was looking at me and I saw worry cross his features. Was he worried about the same thing? Did he care if anyone in this room besides his family died? For some strange reason I felt myself getting upset, hoping that he would be worried for me. Aro sent everyone to their quarters so he could talk some more to the Cullen's and I fled the room terrified. My feelings were starting to freak me out.

Oh and P.S. sorry about changing the point of view so much, review and tell me if I should keep the POV's the way they are or change it to just Bella all the time.


	7. Chapter 6

_POV Alec_

Demetri, Felix, and I had been following this trail for over two days, and Felix kept wining about going home and looking for another trail. He doesn't have very much patients. Besides if we came back and we hadn't finished our mission, Aro would be royally pissed. Our job was to find all the vampires in North America, and we had found several, the Denali Clan, James, Laurent, Charlotte and Peter, the only people we couldn't find were the newborns and a woman James told us about.

Victoria.

James told us she had a power than involved being able to tell when someone was following you and how to successfully get away from them. But the part that really had us worried was that she wasn't alone. She had a vampire with her, a newborn, by the smell of it. We think that maybe she's the one behind this newborn army and if she is we can take her out, and the newborns will destroy themselves through arguing.

This Victoria was smart though, she knew we would never look for her unless we knew she was behind the whole thing. So she used the newborn that was with her to give them orders. Suddenly I felt Demetri stop and I smelled then right on top of us. I whipped my head up, and a woman with red hair, that reminded me of flames and a girl maybe fifteen that was with her.

I knew how much more dangerous the Woman was but I couldn't take my eye's of the girl. She had black hair, that fell in waves, and huge innocent looking eyes. She smiled at me and said, "You've been following us." I felt like I was under a spell, I nodded my head and she said, "My name is Bree, and this is my mom Victoria."

**Alright this is just a little tid bit to show you guys I'm not giving up on the story, and Sonya still hasn't contacted me so I think she's just confused on weather it's her or not, I would contact her but I accidentally deleted the email. I'm hoping this will help her, so if you Sonya please hurry because I can't so much until you message me. **


	8. Chapter 7

POV Alec

The red-head, Victoria, jumped out of the tree and landed flawlessly on the ground. I had the sudden mental image of a cat falling out of a tree. "Why are you following us? I Believe that you are part of the Volturi, but we haven't done anything wrong. Why have you been so intent on finding us?" I opened my mouth to answer but then Bree jumped out of the tree and landed even more gracefully, and I couldn't speak.

Thankfully Demetri spoke up from beside me, "There's going to be a war between The Volturi and a group of newborns in Seattle, we want you're help in defeating them." Victoria cocked her head to the side and said, "Seattle? Are you sure?" I nodded noting the confusion on her face, thank god they aren't to blame, and we don't have to kill them.

Victoria looked to Bree and said, "You don't think…?" Bree shook her head sending her curls whipping around her, "No, it couldn't be." Felix spoke up for the first time, "So are you with us or not? Cause we've got to start heading back, oh and by the way, my name's Felix, The small one is Alec," I growled at him slightly under my breath, he knows I hate the name little one, "and the brooding one is Demetri." Demetri threw him a look that said "it's on."

Thankfully before the two could start wrestling Victoria spoke up, "We'll join you, but I am curious. My _gift _is the knowledge of how to escape from someone without getting in danger, and it almost works. In a few day the vampire won't be able to find me, so I was wondering how you did?"

Demetri came closer to Victoria and said, "I'm a tracker, the best in the world," He picked up her hand, "But you, my lady, had me testing my powers to my fullest extent, and we wouldn't have found you unless you had to stop and hunt." Victoria giggled as he kissed her hand.

I saw Bree stiffen behind Victoria, and I was filled with jealousy, did she like Demetri? She can't like Demetri, he's about thirty in human years, and he likes to lead women on. Heidi for example, I know for a fact that he hates her, but he still leads her on, just for the fun of it! How could Bree be attracted to that?

POV Bella

Jane and I were sitting in the deepest, farthest away catacomb, that led to the castle. No one would be able to hear us and if anyone came along we would know it. After meeting Edward I had to talk to Jane, about my threatening and my foolish hope, I needed her advice.

"So Jane, what do you think?" She smiled at me, "I Think you're in love with Edward." I groaned, I can't be in love with Edward. "But Jane love isn't for me! I see how hurt you are over Corin, and I can't do that, I'm not as _good_ as you are, it would kill me." Jane just shrugged her shoulders, "You can't help it if you're in love, just don't hurt yourself while you deny it okay?"

POV Edward 

I just entered the catacombs when I heard Jane's thoughts, I turned around to leave, but the in heard my name in her thoughts. _I can't believe Bella is in love with Edward _Cullen_, she doesn't even think she deserves love. I hope he doesn't hurt her, if he does I'll kill him, even if he's Carlisle's son. Isabella loves me. She loves me. I gripped the wall for support, how was this possible? She loved me!_


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry this chapter is so short, originally it was much longer but I decided to leave you hangin, and split the chapter into two parts.

POV Edward

I was back in my room trying to digest what I just heard. There has to be some mistake, she can't love me. During the only conversation we had she threatened to make my…_life_…hell. No I just heard wrong, Jane was thinking about something else entirely. I need to stay way from Bella so I don't make a fool of myself. Her loving me is just wishful thinking.

_EDWARD! _I heard Alice yell. She replayed a vision she just had over again in her mind. Bella was in a dark room, curled up in a corner, crying. Well as close to crying as we can get.

Then the vision shifted, Bella was in a forest somewhere with drained bodies all around her, and her eye's weren't just red, they were blood red. She piled the bodies on top of one another then set them on fire with a match she pulled from her pocket. She then closed her eyes, smiled, and stepped into the flames. I fell to the ground as I watched her scream in pain, but it wasn't just a normal-damn-death-hurts scream, it was a laughing scream, one that raise the hairs on you're arms.

As the vision ended I heard Alice think, Edward I don't now what happened, something inside of her must have changed, because this is so far off from what was going to happen. Alice sowed me a vision of Bella and me hanging on to each other, laughing and smiling, completely smitten with each other. The thing that must have changed her was me. If I get involved with her she'll flip, lose her mind. I can't let that happen.

Can you say PLOT TWIST? Even I didn't know this was going to happen… Okay, so who think's they can guess at what's happening with Bella to make her kill herself like that? Review you're answers and I'll have the next part of this chapter up in a couple of days.


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, it has been brought to my attention that The short second life of Bree Tanner, she is in love with Diego, I know I've read the book. But in this story Victoria doesn't create the army of newborns so Diego was never turned and if he was turned Bree never got the chance to know him, so she falls in love with Alec instead.

POV Alec 

Demetri, Felix, Victoria, Bree and me all entered the cheap hotel room we paid for. The room was completely pointless but our flight to Italy didn't arrive until tomorrow and it was suppose to rain tonight so we were all cramped together in this tiny room. Demetri is filling Bree and Victoria in on the newborns situation. When Demetri mentioned Seattle again Victoria and Bree reacted funny. "Demetri," Victoria said, "Have you gone anywhere near Seattle to find allies? I know somebody who _might_ like to help…" Felix spoke up to show he was listening, "Like who?"

Victoria started twisting a curl between her fingers and she said, "About five years ago James was my mate, but he liked to abuse me,…so I ran away. I was hurt for a really long time afterward, I was so scared that he would find me. I just wanted a shoulder to cry on, and I was in the Seattle area, when I saw that a boy hit a curve in the road too hard.

"I didn't want to let him die so I turned him. His name was Riley and I was just so hurt and confused that I thought I was in love with him. When I realized that I wasn't I told him and he, understandably, freaked out on me."

Demetri grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her hair, "Victoria, I'm so terribly sorry for you, and if you want I'll kill James." Victoria shook her head lightly, "No, he doesn't bother me any more." I felt bad for Victoria, but couldn't worry about that right now, her story sparked some kind of intuition in me.

"Victoria does Riley know about the Volturi?" I saw comprehension dawn in her eye's and I knew she realized what happened. "Yes." She said in a whisper. It was obvious Riley wanted to destroy every vampire he could to get revenge on Victoria and the best place to start was with the rulers of the vampire world. "Victoria tell us everything you know about James."

Riley is behind the newborn army! Or is he…? If Riley wasn't behind the army who do you think it would be? Send me your idea's!


	11. Chapter 1o

Yay! I made it to chapter 10!

POV Bella 

Jane gave me a lot to think about. Am I in love with Edward Cullen? No. Could I become in love with Edward Cullen? Yes. Would I like to be in love? No. Would I like to be in love with Edward Cullen? I sighed, maybe. Even if I did love him though I don't think we could be together for several reasons; one, he's a vegetarian, two, I'm a member of the Volturi Guard, and three, he's too good for me.

I don't have a problem with _him_ being a vegetarian as much as I have a problem with me being a vegetarian. I've been drinking human blood so long that I don't know if I can quit, and I know that if by some miracle he does love me I'm going to have to give up human blood. Wow, I sound like a druggie. Also, a member of the guard has never wanted to leave, so I'm not even sure if we can. That would be a fun conversation, _Aro can I leave you guard to be with Edward? _That will never happen.

I heard a light knock on my bed room door and got up to answer it. When the door swung open I saw a tiny girl with black hair standing there. Alice Cullen. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me down through the catacombs, and into the forest. I opened my mouth to ask her where we were going, but she said, "We're just going far enough away so Edward can't hear us."

My eye's grew wide as Alice continued to drag me. Was I that obvious? Could everyone tell how I fawned over him? So much so, that he sent his sister to tell me to stop? I wanted to crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of my life, existence, whatever. Alice stopped and whipped around, "Bella, I'm asumming you know that I'm physic?" I nodded my head and she continued, "Well, I've had several visions about you…" she stopped and looked around guiltily, "I shouldn't tell you this, but I can't think of anything else to do." she pause and closed her eyes, "I had a vision of you killing yourself," she said in a rush. My mouth fell open in shock. She…saw me…_killing _myself?

"W-what?" Alice continued to nod her head, "Yes, and this is the only way I could think of to keep you from doing it, you're going to be my best friend one day and you just can't kill yourself." then her voice shifted and she said, " Why would you try to kill yourself? Do you have any idea how this would destroy my brother?"

I put my hands on her shoulders and stopped her, "Alice I have no intention of trying to kill myself!" She took a shaky breath and then said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that." I smiled at her, "It's okay don't worry about it." Then I bit my lip, what did she mean it would destroy her brother? "Hey Alice can I ask you something?" She looked at me warily and said, "Sure."

I nodded, "Alright, what did you mean when you said 'it would destroy' you're brother?" She cocked her head to the side and said, "I told you that?" I nodded and she said, "Oh, well I guess I've said to much then, I'll see you at four when the training with Jasper starts." Alice ran back into the castle leaving me standing there confused and slightly uncomfortable.

First, I would like to say thanks to **Iggy Ate My Sandwich**, you're review made me smile enough to post this chapter a little earlier than I planned. Two **Lylybelle I have no problem with you translating my story, actually I'm flatter that anybody would care enough to translate it. Oh and how did you like the line's strait from New Moon? Was it too cheesy? Leave me a comment about it. **


	12. Chapter 11

POV Bella

I walked back into the castle and started getting ready for the training. The Volturi knew how to fight but everyone thought it would be best to take some lessens from Jasper. He was in the southern vampire wars, he changed though so Aro was glad to have him as an ally. 

We would be taking turns in groups because there are to many of us to train at once. My group consisted of Jane, Alice, Edward, and Sonya. Sonya was a member of the Guard and turned a couple of years before me, but she preferred to be alone, so She lived just a few cities over. She was one of the strangest vampires I had ever met. 

She also had a gift. 

The Gift was strange, she could hear you're body language. If you were afraid of someone and stood farther away from them than you normally would, a voice in her head would tell her exactly why you were standing like that. I think that might be why she likes to live alone, she only has to worry about her own body language, so that voice doesn't speak to her. 

I was nervous to have her practicing with us especially since Edward was in the group, I know I'll act strange around him. Hopefully I'll be paired with Jane, so I don't have to interact with him as much. I walked into the training room where Jasper, Alice, and Edward where already waiting. Jane flew in a moment later and Sonya was only a few minutes behind her. 

Jasper spoke in a clear authoritative voice, "Alright, your main focus is you're powers. That will be you biggest weapon against the newborns. They'll anticipate some of you're powers so you need to be tricky with them." That last part was directed at Jane and she rose an eyebrow. Jasper continued, "I know what Jane's, Edward's, and Alice's power is, so why don't you other two tell me about yours?" 

Sonya explained her power to him, and when she was finished he looked at her appraisingly, "Nice, I think you should practice with Edward, he can read minds so you two should be a good match together. I felt jealously start to claw at my insides, but what did it matter, he was a free person he could do what he wished.

Jasper looked at me so I started explaining my power, "I'm a mental shield, I can block things that happen to my mind directly, but if it's a physical thing I have no control. I can also move my shield to other people." Jasper looked at me funny and said, "Do you mind if I try some things to get a better idea of what you're power can do?" 

I shook my head so he continued. I suddenly felt like the happiest person in the world, then the saddest, then I was angry, then I felt like myself again. Confused. "Bella can you put you're shield over me," Jasper directed, " and Jane can you use you're powers on me?" I nodded and moved my shield to cover him, while Jane glared. I could feel the quick stabs directed at him, but he didn't flinch. 

"I think you should be with Jane today, but tomorrow I would like to see you and Edward fight. You're powers directly effects his, plus I think he needs a reality check." Edward glared and the practicing began. 

Later

The practice was tiring, and I felt exhausted. I thought about going to my room and laying down, but in the end I decided to walk around. I was passing the training room when I heard voices, "Jasper I won't fight her, I don't want to hurt her." I heard Jasper snicker and say, "How are you so sure that she wont hurt you?" Edward growled, "This is a delicate situation Jasper. I can't get evolved with her, I'm trying my hardest to avoid her!" 

I froze. He knew, He knew and he was trying to stay away from me. So much so that he didn't even want to see me. "Agh." I heard Jasper groan, and I ran. I need to hunt. Just hunt. I never liked killing humans, but I need something to distract me. 

*Gasp* raise you hand if you saw that coming. Alright a few things. One I was really disappointed in the number of reviews for the last chapter. Only five, I know you guys can do better than that. Two I'm thinking of starting another fic, a twilight/harry potter crossover. Don't worry I'm still gunna work on this one, but that fic will be longer than this one, but this fic is going to have a sequel. I wanted to ask a few questions first though, if I write the fic it will take place in the fifth HP book, and the Cullen's will be in Hogwarts, what I want to know is should I bring Cedric into the story. 

It's a temting idea because Robert P. plays both characters and they could look alike in my fic, be related or something. If I do have Cedric in it there won't be any major plot change to the fourth book's story, just instead of Peter killing Cedric he just stunned him. So please tell me what you think… 


	13. Chapter 12

POV Bella 

I pulled my teeth from the humans body and dropped it to the ground. Poor man, he didn't know that a fishing trip would get him killed. Oh well. I buried the man at the bottom of the stream, police rarely look there for body's, especially since normal humans can't dig into streams without equipment. This was my fifth human today. My body didn't want me to keep going, I felt like a tick about to burst, but I needed a distraction and I wanted to be as anti-Cullen as possible so…

I need another human.

I took of running towards a town five hundred and twenty four point three miles away from Volterra and two hundred and eighty nine miles from the town I was just at. I caught the sent of a hiker and started slowed down. It was fun using the emotions of humans to lure them to their deaths. I knocked a tree down and laid under it, "HELP ME PLEASE, SOMEBODY!"

Just like I suspected, the man in his thirties ran to me, "Miss are you alright?" I shook my head looking as innocent as I could while mentally rolling my eyes at him. For god's sake, I'm under a tree! Why would I be alright? "This tree just sort of fell on my arm, I don't think anything's broken but its too heavy for me to lift…" He gulped and said, " I think I can help you…" I didn't miss the double meaning to his words as his eyes roamed over my body. I waited until he got closer to me, looking at the damage the tree had done before I whispered, " I would be so grateful."

He nodded, pulled back and ripped his shirt off. He obviously was hoping to impress me with his muscles. He got right in my face and heaved, not even trying to hide his bulge. Pervert. I slid out from under the tree and he grabbed me. "Now about being grateful…"

I smiled and said, "I'm going to kill you now, and it will be very painful, and you will scream a lot, and you will beg for death."

POV Alice

I cringed as I saw a vision of Bella killing someone again. Jane and I have been trying for hours to catch up with her, but she keeps doing things so rash, it's hard to know when she'll do something. Jane and I finally caught her scent close by and started running faster. No way was I going to let her continue to do this. Without thinking I pulled her of the dieing man, and pushed her back. Jane yelled, "Isabella Marie Volturi start explaining you're self." 

Bella broke down and started crying, I tried to understand what she was saying but I got caught off guard by the scent of venom. I whipped around thinking that the man was starting to turn, when I realized that Bella had somehow gotten hurt. Her arm had a huge gash running down it. 

Okay, sorry It's short, but I wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger. What do you guys think happened to Bella's arm, reply with you guesses and the person who gets it right will get a preview of my next chapter and a deleted scene. Hopefully I'll get some more reviews. 

Also, I wont have access to a computer for a week so this will most likely be my last ch. Before school starts, after school starts updates will be less frequent. Okay have a good day. 


	14. AN 2

Okay so you guys suck at reviewing, so no more new chapters until I get at least five reviews. They don't even have to be good reviews; they can be about how much I suck, but I would like some kind of feedback. Sorry for my rant.


	15. Chapter 13

WARNING! Jane does some mild cussing in this chapter.

POV Bella 

"Bella what did you do!" I looked up at Alice, _what is she talking about? _That's when I felt the slight stinging in my arm. I looked down and saw a gash running from the crease of my elbow in a strait line to my wrist. How did _this_ happen? I surly would have noticed it before now right? How did I get it though, only another vampire could rip my skin, but the only two people here were Alice and Jane.

They couldn't have done it. If Alice had cut me by mistake it would be jagged, not perfectly strait. I looked up and saw Jane glaring at me and Alice looked so sad. I immediately knew why they were looking at me like this. Jane was the first one to speak, "Bella, you stupid idiot! Were you really going to kill yourself over some dumb ass boy who can't see what he wants?" Then Alice started agreeing with her, "Bella he does care about you-" That's when I interrupted, "I didn't do this." Jane and Alice exchanged looks.

POV Alec

We waited until night fall before we walked into the castle. I could feel how nervous Demetri and Victoria were, Victoria might die tonight. Even though she didn't create the army she was the reason Riley had. But it wasn't completely bleak for her. Demetri had fallen in love with her and if Aro killed her, he would most likely leave. So Victoria might get to live, especially with the information she has against Riley. She knows his powers and his weaknesses.

I have to admit though that when I first met Victoria I didn't care to much for her, but I've lived with Demetri long enough to see the change she has brought in him, and she did introduce me to Bree.

Bree.

A whole knew topic of discussion. I liked her. A lot. But I haven't really told her that yet, for two reasons. One Jane. If Jane hates her then I don't think it could work. Jane's my sister and I wont hurt her for anything in the world, not even a girlfriend. Two Bree is so hard for me to understand. She says on thing but means another. Yesterday she asked me if I wanted to go clubbing. What does clubbing even mean? Surely not to hit people over the head.

But when I asked her what it was, she just laughed and said never mind. I _really_ don't understand her…

We entered Aro's bed chamber where he was standing against the wall. His room was decorated like it had been since I came here. A brown comforter adorned the king size bed against the far wall, and tapestries hung, from ceiling to floor, one of them was even a picture of his wife.

Aro clapped, "Wonderful! Two more friends to help us! Just wonderful!" I cleared my throat. Not because I wanted Aro's attention like I normally do, but because my throat felt like it was about to close up. Like I had accidentally inhaled a cotton ball.

"Master, Victoria, the red-head, has some information on the newborns that could be useful." I wanted to scoff, _could be_? It _was_ the thing that could lead us to victory. Aro seemed oblivious to the underlining tension in the room. Aro was another person I never understood. He seems so…airy…it's shocking when he explodes on someone.

"Well come here child," he said to her in a "soothing" voice. Victoria hesitated, before stepping up to him. Maybe her power was telling her she was about to die. Aro grasped her hands and closed his eyes.

Okay sorry, I thought I upload this chapter a week ago, but I guess I didn't. I think I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days, depends on how much homework I get. **I have some very important things to say! **One, people told me that I need to get a Beta, and I don't really like how fan fic has It set up to brows so… if you're a Beta Reader and would like to Beta this, or if you know a good Beta that might like to, Message me! Not review, _Message. The only reason I'm asking this is because It really hard for me to get back in touch with you when you review looking for feedback. Another thing, After this chapter I'm going to try to make my chapters longer, I don't know if I can or not, but I'll try. And THANK YOU! To everybody that reviewed I like to get feedback, and when people don't review and I check my E-mail, and it says no new messages, I tend to forget about this story, in all seriousness, if I don't see something that has to do with fan fiction, I don't think about it. Okay last thing, does anybody know when Jane an Alec were turned? I know the story that SM tld about it, but I cant remember the year, if there even was a Year! And its not that I couldn't just look it up myself, but I want your feedback on this! _


	16. Chapter 14

POV Edward 

Where are they? I paced back and fourth in Bella room. I was with Alice when she got the vision of Bella killing innocent people, and it freaked me out. The vision was disturbing, especially seeing her rip somebody's throat out, when I know she's quiet and sweet. Most of Alice's visions about her are nice and…soft. She's like a baby kitten, so soft and light.

This vision of her tainted that image. Not to mention it had me worried as hell about her. Emmett walked in from his practicing and said, "Chill Edward, if you keep this up there's going to be a hole in the floor…" I rolled my eyes at him.

He didn't know what it was like, not having any connection whatsoever to the girl he loves, I can't read her mind, she doesn't even speak to me, and now Alice is two far away from me to monitor her visions. I closed my eyes and sat down. What have I gotten her into?

POV Bella 

Alice rushed forward and helped me keep my flesh together while it heals, I hadn't noticed the cut before, but now that I had, It hurt like a mother. "Damn Bella, how did that happen?" Jane asked, leaning down to see if there was anything she could do. " I don't know, its was just…here." Jane pulled me up and we took off running with Alice behind us. She had a confused look on her face as she said, "I…think… I had a…vision…"

POV Alice

Bella and a…shadow…where in close proximity somewhere, but it was too far away for it to touch her. She fell down screaming in agony, as slashes appeared all over her body. The shadow through something at her, then she caught fire. The Vision ended and I was more confused then I had ever been before. The only think I could gather from it was that Bella can't leave the Volturi alone, or she will die. 

I am sooo sorry, this is so short and it took me forever to upload, so I don't mind if you want to come lynch me. I'll try to get the next chapter out a lot sooner, but no promises. I will promise you that the next chapter will be a lot longer. I'm also writing a fic for teen titans if your interested. 


	17. Chapter 15

POV Bella

We made it back to the castle before sunset, Alice was rushing us, and she refused to tell us what her vision was about, she said that she didn't see enough to know, but she was obviously lying. When we entered the castle I immediately noticed that the castle was more crowded that it was when I left.

All of the vampires have arrived.

The second thing I noticed was Edward leaning against the entry way. He looked at me and said, "Bella I need to talk to you." Alice piped up and said, "I don't think that's such a good idea." Edwards face hardened and is voice turned to steel as he said, "Really? Well I do."

Alice huffed at him, " Edward-" He cut her off, " I've done as you said so far, but now I'm doing things my way, and if you don't like it you can go to hell." Alice growled and stomped off, Edward looked at Jane as if to tell her to beat it, but she just stood her ground.

"Bella tell your friend to leave." I raised my eyebrows at the same time that Jane said, "I don't trust you." He chuckled and said, " It's okay if I were you I wouldn't trust me either, but what I have to say is important, and I don't think Bella would appreciate it if you were listening."

_Oh, no, he's gunna tell that he thinks I'm foolish and that I need to leave him alone because _he_ could never love someone like _me. Jane looked over and said, "Bella do you want me to leave?" Truthfully I didn't want to be alone with Edward, but he was going to tell me anyway, and there was no reason for Jane to be present for my humiliation.

"No, Jane it fine, you should leave." Jane glowered at Edward before she glided away, and I could tell from her posture that she was madder than hell, and that it would take some serious "I'm sorry's" to get her to forgive me.

As soon as Jane was far enough away he said, "Lets take this somewhere more privet, like the tunnels." I nodded and followed him, _how bad is this going to be? _We reached far enough into the tunnels and he whipped around, planting his lips on mine.

POV Alec

Aro gasped, "Dear girl, The information that you bring us is very valuable, and you're power is quite useful, would you like to become a member of the Volturi guard?" She looked startled and I could tell that she was thanking whatever god she believed in. I stopped believing in God when they set my sister on fire. 

So the Volturi is getting a new member, I though that if Aro spared her life that would be it, but he had thought farther down the road, and realized that she would have to live here if she was with Demetri. Clever man. "I'd be honored," she replied. Of course she' d be honored, she couldn't refuse and keep her life. 

Hope u enjoyed it! 


	18. Sorry

I'm soooooooo spry I haven't updated, my internet is down and I'm doing this from a friends computer, as soon as I get internet again I'll post all the chapters I've been writing but haven't been able to post.


	19. Chapter 16

_POV Bella _

Edward continued kissing me, pressing us closer together, when suddenly everything came rushing back to me. Edward Cullen was kissing me, really kissing me, like he wanted me… The guy who made me humiliate myself and kill humans for therapy. I lifted the hand that I had placed on his cheek and smacked him with it, hard. He flew back into the wall of the catacomb, and slide to the floor. "What in the hell was that!" I growled at him.

He stood up and said, "I thought you wanted this." I just started him down, yeah I wanted it but not like this. "What in your stupid, uncomprehending, vegetarian mind would make you think that I want you to kiss me?" Edward tried to stutter something out but I stopped him. "A few hours ago you didn't even want to _see_ me." His eyes darkened and he said, "So. I didn't want to see you, and the only reason I kissed you was because we don't need an unstable vampire helping us fight the newborns." I scoffed, I knew it, how could I ever be attracted to this jerk?

"You don't have to worry about me being unstable, I have nothing to be unstable about." His eyes changed for just a second, but it happened too fast for me to be able to see. "I see we have an understanding." He replied. I smiled and said "We do." He walked past me and back out of the catacombs. I don't know what it is but suddenly I feel like I have more confidence.

Maybe it's the fact that before today I would have never stood up to a man, those values had been ingrained in my head since birth. Or maybe it was that I felt like nothing could bring me down, I just feel so powerful, and I really like it.

Okay so I'm using a friends computer right now, so I'll only post this chapter, What do you guys think is Bella's deal, what do you think is Edwards, and the next time I post it will be Three chapters.


	20. AN 3

Hey Guys, Just so You Know, I haven't forgotten about you, I just (Finally) got my internet fixed, and I have two very important things to tell you

1: My computer crashed! Last week so all my chapters got deleted. :( I know you guys probably want to kill me, its okay I do too. It'll take about a week for me to get some rewritten, so sorry.

2: In light of the harry potter season, I won't post any new chapters for two weeks, but upload a harry potter one shot (or two shot).

HERE'S THE DEAL! The more reviews I get on harry potter, the longer I'll make the next 3 chapters. 1 review = 1 Paragraph! I know you guys just want to kill me, but it will be worth it. P.S. the reviews don't have to be good. :P...


	21. Chapter 17

POV Jane

I leaned against the wall talking to Katarina, when I saw Edward emerge from the catacombs. He looked beyond pissed, but I knew Bella cared for him so I asked, "Are you all right?" He pinched the end of his nose and said, "Ask your Psychotic friend," he snapped as he stomped away. I looked after him a decided that whatever she did was whole heartily deserved. Katarina's eyes followed him as he left, and I knew she wanted to play a game, so I nodded, letting her know I wanted her to leave and she did. I shook my head, weren't Stephan and Damon enough for her?

I walked down into the damp recesses, and sniffed for Bella. She had always had a short of fresh, honey suckle scent. I ignored the smell of stale water and searched for the sweetness. I found her but as I got nearer, I noticed that her scent was wrong somehow. She smelled a little… I wasn't sure what to call it, I knew that whatever I smelled was from when I was human because I kept getting images of my father hitting Alec and I.

As I got closer to Bella I noticed that if I didn't focus so hard on smelling her I could hear her, and it would make the scent all but go away. I turned a corner and walked straight into her. Bella fell down and I immediately got the flash back of me accidentally bumping into my dad while he was drunk. He beat me for hours after that…

I gasped as I realized what was wrong with Bella.

POV Edward

That stupid, stupid, girl! I paced back and forth angrily across my room thinking about what had just happened. After she ran away, I knew she had feelings for me, and I thought that maybe we could make this work. But no she doesn't have feelings for me, she's just insane!

I shook my head; I shouldn't have put myself out like that… I continued to pace and noticed a note had been slid under my door. I walked over to it and picked it up, noticing the elegant writing and the feminine scent to the paper.

Dear Edward,

I'm Sorry to say that we haven t met yet. My name is Katherine, and I couldn't help but notice how upset you looked earlier. I was wondering if you would let me try to cheer you up a little bit? I'm staying in a room near Rosalie's, just knock at 5:30 and we'll go get you to forget about it.

Love Katherine,

P.S. I think you should bring a coat…

…

Okay, I've got my Harry Potter thing up so go check it out on my page (remember the more review for that I get, the longer I make these chapters) , and I decided to wait about two days to add the next chapter just to give it some suspense.

What do you think is wrong with Bella

What do you think Edward will say to Katherine (Katarina)

Why do you think she wants him, a vampire who never gets cold, to bring a coat?

_**REVIEW! **_


End file.
